


The Fall of Adrastus

by Elvarya85



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, Historical Fantasy AU, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prophecies, Prophetic Dreams, not a prince!Loki, prince!Tony, with castle and kingdoms and magic and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvarya85/pseuds/Elvarya85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU based on the story of Croesus of Lydia-</p><p>“You must be on your guard. There is one who cannot be escaped, cannot be avoided. Be on the lookout for this one, and perhaps your son may live yet.” </p><p>Loki was cursed, trailing tragedy everywhere he went. After being forced into exile, Loki flees to the king of Midgard for sanctuary. King Howard grants his request, on the condition that he acts as the prince's bodyguard, and offers Loki a way to atone for his sins through service.</p><p>Slowly, Loki and the prince come to love each other, but there are some things in Loki's past that he cannot escape, no matter how far he runs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the story of Adrastus, which is told in Herodotus' Histories when Herodotus is telling the story of the downfall of Croesus of Lydia.
> 
> If you know the story, you can probably guess pretty quickly who is playing which role.
> 
> If you DON'T know the story, looking it up with spoil so many things for this fic, so I mean it's up to you, but yeah. Spoilers.
> 
> This is not going to be a happy fic.

Loki sighed and stared out the window, bored by the tome spread out before him. He could see the training grounds from the window by his desk. He could see Thor, too, sparring against several different partners at once, probably those friends of his who’d recently taken to calling themselves the Warriors Three. Each was coming at him from a different direction, but Thor was holding his own beautifully, Loki noted.

He looked back down at the book, then at the precisely recorded notes scattered around him, before giving up on his studies for the day and making his way outside to the training ground.

It was a mild day, the seasons just starting their turn and leaving behind the ungodly heat of summer. The sun was shining brightly in the sky, with a smattering of clouds, though nothing ever dared to block the sun for very long.

Thor didn’t notice Loki right away when he got there, though Loki didn’t mind. He watched the sparring with interest. Thor had successfully beaten both Volstag and Fandral, who were sitting to the side, nursing their bruised limbs and egos. Only Hogun remained standing against Thor. However, it seemed like the effort was wearing on the prince, and Loki could see Hogun slowly gaining the upper hand. The man’s blows were still quick, directed, and precise, while Thor’s movements were starting to lean towards sluggishness.

So quietly that he could hardly hear it himself, Loki murmured an incantation, causing Hogun’s boot to catch on a rut in the ground. Hogun fell backward and sprawled on the ground, effectively giving the victory to Thor, who claimed it immediately with a triumphant roar and a sword held to Hogun’s throat.

Thor helped his friend up a moment later, clapping him on the shoulder and commending him for a good fight. Glancing to the side, he noticed Loki watching and sauntered over to him, a grin still on his face, despite his heaving chest.

“You didn’t have to do that, you know,” Thor said as soon as he got there. “I can fight my own battles, and even if not, assisting me will do me no good. I’m training for a reason.”

“I’ve no idea what you’re talking about,” Loki said, though he allowed the slightest bit of knowing mischief to play across his features. “The man lost his footing. You won fairly.”

“Fair isn’t in your vocabulary, Loki,” Thor said, slinging his arm across his shoulders as they both walked back towards the gate. Loki scrunched his nose at the smell of Thor’s sweat, though he didn’t say anything about it.

“That’s rude,” he complained instead. “And any general who doesn’t make good use of magic in a war is a fool.”

“That may be so, but there may also come a time when I must stand alone in a fight.”

Loki made a different face, deciding simply to change the subject. “You need to bathe, you smell atrocious.”

“And you need to finish your day’s studies,” Thor said.

“I have finished them,” Loki said.

“It doesn’t matter how good a liar you are, I know you. You still have another hour and a half yet, at the least. And you only come to watch me when you are avoiding it.”

Loki grimaced. “That’s not true. Anyway, today’s material is particularly dull. I’ve no need to know the specific details of the lives of your ancestors.”

Thor rolled his eyes and released him, starting to head down a different hallway, though he turned to look at him, walking backwards and calling, “Go study, Loki! I’ll see you at dinner.”

Loki didn’t reply, just walked back towards his chambers with a small smirk on his face.

“Oaf.”

Loki wandered back to his chambers, resuming his studies, though he did so grudgingly. He finished just as a servant came to inform him that dinner would be served presently.

He washed up, then made his way downstairs. There weren’t any guests staying with them, so the table was set only for the four of them - Odin and Frigga, the king and queen, Thor, their son, and Loki, who was Odin’s ward. Odin had raised Loki from a babe, and Loki remembered nothing of his family. The family before him was the only one he had ever known, and he smiled when he saw them. Frigga smiled back at him, though Odin didn’t glance away from Thor, who was already deep into some wild tale about some battle or adventure.

Loki couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy for Thor. Loki wasn’t yet a man, so he was not allowed to go to battle, or prove himself in any way. The most action he had ever seen was when he was in a close scrape with a bear while out hunting, though Thor had been there to take the bear down, save Loki, and triumphantly bring the creature back to the castle.

More so, Loki was jealous of the attention the Allfather gave to Thor. It made sense, he knew. Thor was his heir, Thor would be king, and could be king fairly soon, in all honesty. Odin wasn’t exactly young, and Thor was greatly loved by all the citizens of Asgard.

Odin had never been neglectful of Loki, per se, though he had certainly made it clear which of the two was the favored.

Frigga, meanwhile, had made a point to extend her love to both equally, and had introduced Loki to magic as a young child. He’d been ill, confined to a bed and entirely unhappy about it, when she’d decided to teach him his first incantation. He’d been ravenous to learn more ever since.

Loki took his seat at the table across from Thor. His presence seemed to be what everyone was waiting for, and as soon as he sat, everyone started to fill their plates from the various dishes set before them.

He was mostly silent throughout the meal, not feeling overly talkative even when Odin did inquire about his studies. Loki figured that it wouldn’t be a good idea to talk badly of the subject of Odin’s distant ancestors, so he simply shrugged and assured Odin that his studies were going just fine.

After dinner, Loki said that he was going to go take a walk outside to clear his head.

“May I join you?” Thor asked, already starting to rise from the table.

Loki hesitated and considered. While he adored Thor, the man did sometimes have a stiflingly large presence, and his booming voice was not necessarily what would help the headache that Loki could feel forming. However, the hopeful look on his face pushed him to nod. “Yes, I’d appreciate that. I was planning to walk through the garden…?” It was one of Loki’s favorite places on the grounds, especially at dusk.

Thor nodded and fell into step beside him. “That sounds nice.”

They both knew the way, though Thor was following Loki. “Did you finish your studies?” he eventually asked, bringing the slightest of smiles to Loki’s face.

“Yes, but not gladly.”

“You never know, it may come in handy sometime.”

“No offense, Thor, but your distant ancestors were rather dull,” Loki said, though he tried to make it sound as fond as he could.

Thor looked offended, though Loki was sure he was feigning it. “What about Sigurd?”

“Okay, there’s an exception,” Loki admitted with a shrug, his smile spreading just a bit.

“And Vili?”

“Yes, yes, and Vili. Name all the heros and legends surrounding your ancestors. However, in between, your ancestors seemed to be more concerned with the availability of grain and the patterns of the rain in the spring and summer. And yes, those things are important, but they aren’t all that important to learn about. At least, not for me.”

“A king should learn the importance of such things,” Thor protested. He, himself, had been forced to study the same subjects, though Loki couldn’t help but feel that there was a difference between the two of them learning about such things. The look he gave Thor said as much, and Thor immediately realized the fault in his logic. Loki, once the heir to the throne of Jotunheim, would never be a king. His greatest hope of position was to be an advisor to Thor when he took the throne of Asgard, a position which he’d been assured many times by Thor would be his. “I’m sorry,” Thor said a moment later, realizing belatedly what Loki had been alluding to.

“You’ve no need to apologize. You just have to promise to listen to me complain about it until I can finally be done with this blasted tome. Have you seen the book? It’s thicker than my head!”

“Could I stop you from complaining anyway?” Thor teased, giving Loki a gentle shove.

Loki gave him a shove back, letting out a small laugh. “No, because we both know that I do what I want, and you’re just an enabler.”

“How am I an enabler?” Thor asked, laughing too. “I call you out all the time!”

“Yes, privately, without doing anything about it!” Loki grinned up at him.

“Hmm, then maybe I’ll change that,” Thor said, though he sounded like he was teasing, and Loki really didn’t worry at all about it. It wasn’t the first time he and Thor had had this very exchange, and he knew that Thor would do nothing differently moving forward.

“Oh yes, of course,” Loki said, laughing again.

“You could at least refrain from interfering with my training,” Thor said, arching a brow and looking at him a bit more pointedly.

“I didn’t interfere,” Loki insisted.

“Hogun is incredibly sure on his feet, Loki. I doubt he tripped of his own accord.”

Loki shrugged, slipping his hands into his pockets. “So what if I gave him some assistance with his fall? You know you were about to lose, so the lesson had been learned. I just saved you from a large welt across your backside, and myself from having to listen to your complaining about it for the next week.”

Thor just gave him a look, telling Loki wordlessly that he was being serious about that, that he didn’t want Loki to interfere again.

“Fine, fine. I won’t interfere with your training, oh mighty prince.”

Thor nodded. “Thank you. That’s all I ask.”

They walked in silence for a few moments, just enjoying the company of the other, and the beautiful night around them. Loki looked over at him finally, the same look on his face as any other time he looked at Thor, slightly mischievous, but also wholly fond and loving. “You’re too serious at times, Brother.”

The endearment brought a smile to Thor’s face. They’d been secretly using the term for the other for years. Even if there was no blood shared between them, and even if Loki was not technically Thor’s equal, they had grown together, played together, and the bond between them was as strong as any other brothers. “And you could benefit from learning when it is and isn’t okay to play your tricks.”

Lokis laughed when Thor shoved him, though Thor shoved him a bit harder than intended. Loki retaliated immediately, shoving Thor hard.

He caught Thor by surprise, who let out a loud, but still light-hearted yelp. He faltered for half a second, then lost his footing entirely. The next sound out of Thor’s mouth next was a bit more concerned as he fell, twisting as he went down to try to break his fall. Loki laughed at him, until he heard a hard crack! as Thor’s head hit one of the stones that lined the path.

For a moment, Loki was frozen, staring at Thor’s unmoving form on the ground beside him.

“Thor?” he asked, voice small and scared.

He received no reply.

“Thor!” he said again, more urgent. He knelt down beside him and pushed Thor, who rolled limply onto his back. Even in the dimming light, Loki could see the dark blood pouring from his temple.

Panic gripped Loki and he bent to listen to Thor’s chest, but heard nothing of his pounding heart.

“Guards!” he cried. “Guards, help!”

Within moments, two guards arrived, shoving Loki aside to get to the prince. A few moments later, more guards were called, and from there, everything was a rush of movement and sounds to Loki.

He didn’t understand what was happening. He couldn’t hear anything over his own heartbeat pounding in his ears.

Thor was laying on the ground. He wasn’t moving. Guards were around him, and then a doctor, and then Odin and Frigga, and Thor’s blood was still on Loki’s hands, and Thor still wasn’t moving, and suddenly Loki couldn’t breathe anymore, and everything went black.

When Loki woke, light was streaming through the window. He looked around, confused for a moment by where he was, until he saw the shelf nearby. It held small, roughly carved figurines, which he and Thor had made together when they were young boys.

That struck a chord in him.

“Thor!” he cried out, voice harsh and raspy. He sat straight up in his bed and looked around frantically, as if anything in his room could give him answers.

A nurse came in moments later, looking grim. “I see that you’re awake,” she said. Taking a pitcher of water and a cup, she slowly poured some for him to drink and handed it to him. “Drink this, you’ve been sweating all night and you’ll certainly be dehydrated.”

Loki did as he was told, suddenly finding himself to be parched. He drained the cup, and then another, then finally looked up at her. “Tell me what has happened.”

The grim look returned to her face. “There was nothing we could do for the prince. He’s dead.”

Loki’s heart stopped.

Dead. Thor was dead. Thor, the beautiful and shining and wholly good Thor.

Memories came back in flashes, and then all at once.

He had killed him. He had killed Thor. Shoved him too hard, and now Thor was…

Loki suddenly doubled over and vomited on the floor.

Everything within Loki rejected the news. He couldn’t imagine a world without Thor. He was so large, such a force of nature. Nothing could take Thor from this world, nothing. Loki stayed where he was, holding his knees and shaking slightly, and replaying the memories of the previous night over and over in his head.

That’s where Odin found him when he came to see Loki later that day, though Loki couldn’t have guessed how much time had passed.

Everything felt like it was spinning around him, and he was struggling just to hold in and not get thrown off into space. But as soon as Odin entered, everything zeroed in on him and stopped.

“Allfather,” Loki pleaded, voice barely above a whisper. “Allfather, please forgive me. It was an accident. I’ll do anything, anything to regain your favor.”

Odin looked at him with unfeeling eyes, though Loki could see the grief that had already rooted itself deep within his features.

“I’ll not kill you,” Odin said, words slow and measured, “because it was not your intention to...to kill my son, and you are not yet a man. But I will not have he whose hands bear my son’s blood living within my house. You may take the provisions necessary to make it to the next city, and money enough for temporary lodging. But I want you gone before my wife and I sit down for supper this evening.”

With those words, Odin turned on his heel and left, slamming the door behind him.

Loki doubled over, letting the sobs wrack his body for a while, then dried his tears, packed what he was allotted and what few belongings he wanted to bring with, and was gone before dinnertime, slipping out of the castle without a sound or word of goodbye.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have most of this fic outlined, and the original story has a pretty definite ending, but I am going to be putting a bit of my own twist on it, bc hey this is fanfiction and this is a goddamn Marvel AU. Still, I'd love feedback on the AU that I'm putting this in, and just on the story as a whole!
> 
> I'm nearing the end of the semester, so chapters could either be really frequent or really infrequent, but once winter break gets here, I'm hoping I can work on this pretty consistently!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think I really like certain parts of this chapter, and I'm having fun with this story already, even if it's just getting off the ground right now. 
> 
> Also, for age references, I'm assuming that Tony is 18 and Loki is 17, about to turn 18. Pepper is probably within a few weeks of the same age as Loki, because she's only a few months younger than Tony.
> 
> And sorry if there are any errors. I had to edit it myself and it's 3 am.

Several kingdoms away, Howard Stark was having a nightmare.

It wasn’t the first time he’d had this particular nightmare. It was the same. every time.

There weren't any definite details, just quick flashes in succession. Tony clad in armor, then Tony with a broad grin on his face, and then with his face contorted in pain. He always woke at the same point, when Tony was engulfed in green light, with the sound of his only son's scream still ringing in his ears.

He sat straight upright, heart beating fast and sweat covering his chest, then fell back against his bed, groaning slightly. He’d hardly slept in weeks because of this blasted dream. It felt as if the moment his eyes closed, he was torn back into wakefulness and left laying there for the rest of the night, replaying the images over and over.

He finally decided to do something about it when Tony made a comment at breakfast.

"Are you okay, sir? You look...really tired," he'd said.

Howard had made some excuse about not getting much sleep the night before, leaving out the fact that he hadn't gotten much sleep any night for at least a month.

He was going to go see the oracle, he decided. Of course, he knew the dream probably had some meaning, though he wasn’t sure what meaning it could have that wouldn’t spell doom, in one way or another.

Telling almost no one where he was going, Howard left in the early hours of the next morning. It was a bit of a journey, though, so he didn't arrive until the early afternoon.

He was dressed less finely than usual, in hopes of drawing as little attention as possible. He hoped to get in and leave as quickly as possible, unnoticed and unrecognized by all but the oracle herself.

While he moved and spoke quickly to his servants outside, he stopped as soon as he was inside the oracle's home. It wasn't the first time he'd come to consult her on a matter, ut he was struck every time by what he found within.

The inside of the oracle’s home seemed to be an entirely different world. While the temperature was somewhat chilly outside, the inside was sweltering in its heat. It was dim and stuffy, with the smoke of incense hanging motionless in the space and making it difficult to see clear details of anything beyond his own hand. The walls were decorated with an eclectic collection of artifacts and prayers from various kingdoms and regions.

“Seer?” he called out after a moment, taking a few steps further into the space.

“In here,” a frail voice called back, drifting out of the smoke and beckoning him.

Howard followed the voice through a low doorway which he always had to duck to fit through, finding the seer already sitting in front of a pit set into the stone floor. The pit had some embers smoldering lightly within it and gave off dancing trails of smoke, no doubt accounting for the foggy atmosphere around them. She was an old woman with long, tangled white hair that trailed down her back, and wrinkles set deep into the skin of her face. Her eyes were an impossibly light blue, almost white as they gazed across the pit at him. She was sitting on the floor with her legs crossed, one foot over the other knee, displaying a remarkable amount of flexibility for her age. Howard was sure he noticed that every time, though he had yet to cease to be surprised by the observation.

“Sit,” she said, gesturing to the spot across the pit.

Howard removed his cloak, and then did as he was bid, looking across at her, feeling a queer sense of deja vu. “I came-”

“I know why you came,” she snapped, immediately ruining the facade of the wise, gentle old woman.

Anger flared within Howard, but he held his tongue, knowing that the oracle’s wisdom often made up for her abrupt or even rude attitude. “And why is that, seer?”

“You’ve come because of the dream about the prince.”

“And what can you tell me about this dream?” He was glad she'd gotten to the point so quickly. With any luck, he'd be back by dinnertime.

“Only what you have already guessed. The prince is in grave danger. There is one who would seek to prolong his life, but will only bring it to an end.”

Howard looked alarmed. “Tell me what I must do to protect him.”

“You cannot.”

“You lie!” he shouted.

"You will do what you can to protect him. Shelter him. Keep him out of all danger."The oracle pursed her lips, as if she wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him the next part. “There is one who will come, one who comes from death and anguish. You are going to make him the prince’s bodyguard.”

Howard looked at her incredulously. “And that will avert the danger?”

She shrugged. “Perhaps. The future is ever-changing, Howard Stark.”

“Will it protect him?” Howard asked again, voice sharp.

She fixed him with a cold look. “Whether it will or not, you will do it. Now go, I’ve told you all I care to.”

Howard stood and reached down to pick up his cloak, feeling like the trip was a waste. The oracle’s hand shot out, catching his arm in a grip that was terrifying in it’s strength. “You must be on your guard, Howard Stark. There is one who cannot be escaped, cannot be avoided. Be on the lookout for this one, and perhaps your son may live yet.”

She released his arm and closed her eyes, and Howard took that as a dismissal. He gathered himself up and left, snapping at his driver that he wanted to be back at the castle as soon as possible.

The moment he got back, he gave the order. Tony would not see battle. He wouldn’t hunt or train, either. Not until the king gave the order.

Within an hour, the prince was barging into Howard's study, red in the face and absolutely livid.

"How dare you!" he shouted.

Howard took a moment to prepare himself to deal with this, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, then looking at his son and saying, "You'll have to be more specific."

"You know what! The servants just came and locked away my sword. They say that I'm not going to see battle until you say so."

"Ah, that. What of it?"

Howard thought for a moment that Tony's head might actually explode, something he found incredibly amusing.

"It's ridiculous!” Tony insisted. “I'm the prince; I'm expected to train and fight!"

Howard was quickly getting tired of Tony's shrill tone. Between the day’s journey, and the long nights without sleep, and he finally snapped. "Well, to bad! Do remember that I am king before I am your father, and I do not have to explain myself, least of all to someone acting as childish as you are now!"

For once, Tony didn’t say anything. He just stared at him, evidently remembering his place, or maybe for the moment he just didn’t know what to say in reply. Gods, that would be a blessing.

When the king continued, he was much calmer, though his words carried with them all the authority of his position. “I am the king, and you are my only son. I am not going to have my line ended by your recklessness. You want to fight? Bring me an heir.”

"Go on down to the town, I'm sure I have a bastard or two there already. Pick one of them, for all I care."

"I'll not have a bastard sitting on my throne," Howard growled, looking repulsed. Then he paused for a moment, considering. "We'll move up the plans for your marriage to Virginia. The sooner you produce an heir, the sooner you can get back to fighting and hunting and getting yourself killed, for all I care."

Tony glared at him for a moment, then stormed out of the study without another word, door slamming behind him. He knew it was childish, but gods, did it feel satisfying to do. Besides, between storming into his father's study and shouting at him, he didn't really have much pride or maturity left to defend in the situation.

He returned to his chambers, for lack of a better place to go, and locked the door so that he wouldn't be disturbed by his servants.

It was absolutely ridiculous for his father to treat him this way. He wasn't some inexperienced child; he was a man now. A man who had been training and studying his entire life, because that’s what the people of Midgard expected from their prince and, later, their king. They expected him to be a leader. How could he be that if he wasn't even allowed to touch a sword? How could they ever trust him, if all they saw was him cowering behind his father while their men risked their lives for their homes and families?

He wasn’t sure how long he sat there, seething. Eventually, he heard a light knocking at his door.

"It's locked for a reason!" he called over.

"Please let me in, Tony?" came the reply, in a soft, hesitant voice which he recognized immediately.

Tony immediately sprang to his feet and went to open the door. "Pepper! Sorry, I didn't know it was you." He stepped aside to let her in.

"Obviously," she said, looking a bit amused. "I came as soon as I heard the news."

"The news...?"

"That our wedding is being moved up," she said, sounding about as enthusiastic as Tony felt.

It wasn't that either of them disliked the other. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Pepper was Tony's best friend in the world, and had been for years. They told each other everything, absolutely everything. His earliest memories were of tumbling around in the garden with her while their parents looked on.

The only problem was that an agreement between their parents when Pepper was born meant that they were also supposed to marry, and while Tony certainly wanted Pepper in his life for...well, forever, that didn’t mean that he wanted her as his wife.

They'd both reached an understanding around the time they were fourteen. Neither wanted to marry the other, and both hoped they'd be able to find a more preferable alternative and beg their parents to break the agreement.

Unfortunately, no suitable alternatives had even gotten close to Pepper, because what parents would take a regular noble when they could marry their daughter to the crown prince of Midgard, and have their daughter be the queen? Meanwhile, the only women Tony got close to were either whores or low-level noble girls who were a bit too eager to take their clothes off. And while Tony certainly didn't mind either type of woman, that didn't mean that they were suitable to present to the king as marriageable alternatives to Pepper.

"Oh, yeah," Tony said finally. "Did they tell you when it's going to be?"

"Less than a year," she said.

Tony groaned quietly, going to sit on the side of his bed. Pepper followed him, sitting about a foot away. "I guess it's actually happening, then," he said.

Pepper nodded. "Yeah, we're kind of out of time with the plan and all."

"Mhmm. Unless you get pregnant or something." He grinned at her, trying to lighten the mood, but just received a smack on the arm for such a rude joke.

"Some of us actually have some virtue intact, Tony," she said, turning her nose up a bit.

"Not all of us have such a blatant name to live up to, Virginia," he shot back. "Besides, virtue means different things for men and women."

"That's dumb."

"Agreed, but it’s still true." Tony leaned sideways and laid his head down in Pepper's lap. She immediately carded her fingers through his hair, not even seeming to think about it. "I guess we're stuck with each other, Pep."

"I guess it isn't so bad... At least we like each other."

Tony nodded, reaching up to catch her hand. He brought it to his lips to kiss it and looked up at her seriously. "You know I'll be faithful to you, too, right?" Pepper might not be his first choice of wife, but he loved her, and he wouldn’t give that up for all the whores in the world.

"The alternative never even crossed my mind,” she promised.

Three nights later, Howard Stark was stirred out of the dream by a servant, who was clutching a candle and looking nervous to be waking the king so late at night.

"What is it?" he asked, voice gruff.

"I'm sorry to wake you, sire, but there is a visitor."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess I'm getting these out pretty quick?? Idk how long this super fast trend will continue for, but I'm gonna try to get as much done during break as I can, so we'll see!
> 
> And thank you for such nice comments on this story! I'm glad other people are liking it, too :)

Loki was exhausted from his journey. He’d made it to the next town on foot, but once there, he had to decide what to do next. He had the small bag of money in his pocket, but it wasn’t much. Enough for a few nights at an inn, no more.

Not eager to give up the only real resource he had, Lokislept in an alley the first night there and scrounged for food out of the trash.

He spent his second day wandering the unfamiliar city. He was wandering through a marketplace and considering the pros and cons of using some of his money to buy some real food when he overheard a merchant talking to another man.

“No, no, you have to decide today, because I’m moving on tomorrow. I’m leaving down, heading for Midgard.”

Moving a bit closer, Loki pretended to look at some melons at the stand next to the jewelry merchant’s booth while eavesdropping on the conversation.

“But I’m not sure if my wife will appreciate this,” the man insisted. “I would prefer that she approved it first.”

“Then have her approve it today, if you must, but I’ll be leaving in the morning.”

Loki didn’t really care about the man’s wife, but he was incredibly interested in the merchant and his destination. He was heading for Midgard.

Loki knew of the king there, Howard Stark. He was a friend to the royal family of Asgard, and if memory served, he  had once been an ally to Loki’s own family. With any luck, he might be able to receive sanctuary there, and buy some time to figure out what to do with himself now. He had to readjust. Before, his life had been certain, set in stone. He’d grow up and be Thor’s adviser. He’d have a high place in the Asgardian court, a seat at all banquets, marry a nice noble girl, and grow old in Asgard.

He just had to get there. Geography wasn’t his strongest suit, but he knew that the distance would be several days on foot, at least, and Loki wasn’t all that experienced with traveling such long distances.

But if he could convince the merchant to take him along...

He looked down at himself, already seeing a flaw in his plan. He looked like a beggar now. His clothes were dusty and wrinkled, and he had a large tear at his right knee where he’d fallen during the walk from the palace the day before.

Still, Midgard… Midgard had possibilities.

Trying to seem casual, Loki approached, asking the merchant, “Where are going headed for in Midgard, if I may ask?”

The merchant regarded him suspiciously; Loki figured he couldn’t blame him. He was rumpled and dirty and he was certain the dark circles under his eyes made him look at least the slightest bit mad.

“The capital city,” the merchant finally said, deciding that the information wasn’t very dangerous. “What of it?”

“Would you have room for a passenger?” Loki asked, trying to seem professional despite his appearance.

“Do I look like I’d give free rides to someone like you? Get lost.”

“I can pay,” he said quickly.

The merchant considered again. “Pay how much?” Loki told him, and the merchant seemed considerably more open to the possibility after that. “Alright… Alright, I think I can spare the room to give you a ride.”

“Thank you, thank you so much,” Loki said, relief evident in his voice.

“But I’ll be watching you,” the merchant added quickly. “And I won’t be afraid to search you if I think you’re up to anything dishonest.”

“I assure you, all I’m after is transportation.”

The merchant nodded. “We’ll be leaving at dawn from the west gate of the city. Be there or I’m leaving without you.”

Loki nodded, then thanked him again and left.

It was a great relief to have any sort of plan in place at all; even if it was a flimsy one. Even though he actually knew nothing definite about the Starks. For all he knew, he could be wrong about the their allegiances. Perhaps the Starks had hated his family. Perhaps they’d even kill him on the spot. Or simply not believe who he was. He just hoped his story was enough to convince...

Still, despite the feebleness of his plan, it was all he had. That and the small bag of silver in his pocket, most of which was promised to a fat jewelry merchant.

He had just enough money left over after what was promised the merchant to buy himself a bowl of stew. It smelled putrid, and he couldn’t actually identify a single ingredient, but it was hot and filling and it was better than garbage.

The next morning, Loki was at the gate well before dawn and he easily found the merchant in the deserted street.

“You made it,” the man said gruffly, climbing down from the seat at the front of his cart, which was pulled by a single brown horse.

“I said I would,” Loki said.

“Then let’s see the money.” The merchant eyed Loki’s bag as he started digging through it to find the little satchel with the silver in it.

Loki pulled out the satchel, then extracted half of what the merchant was due. “Here’s what you get now. The rest when we get there.”

The merchant looked annoyed by the arrangement, but didn’t argue with him. Instead, he just shrugged and climbed back up to his seat with the reins. “Whatever. You ride in the back. With any luck, we’ll be there before midnight.”

Loki nodded and threw his bag into the cart, then scrambled up with it just as the cart started to move.

The cart wasn’t a particularly comfortable mode of transportation - the bed was made of rough, knotted wood which dug into him no matter how he shifted, no doubt leaving bruises, and he felt every bump in the road. Despite the discomfort, the soft squeak of the wheels and rhythmic sound of horse hooves lulled him to sleep after a couple of hours.

The next thing Loki knew, he was being roughly shaken awake.

“Wake up, boy,” the merchant said. “We’re here. Now give me my money and scram.”

Loki grumbled and looked around, blinking and trying to focus his eyes. It was dark now, he noticed. He must have slept the whole day.

He tossed the man his money, then gathered up his bag and his blanket. “Which way to the palace?”

The merchant let out a hearty laugh. “What do you need there, eh?”

“That’s none of your concern. I just need a direction.” Loki’s tone was clipped and authoritative, something he’d probably picked up from Frigga, but he really didn’t want to think about that anytime soon.

“Down that street, take a left, and keep going until you find it. It’s kind of hard to miss. It’s a big place. With towers and everything. But I doubt you’ll get past the gates.” The merchant didn’t seem to care, though. He laughed again, then climbed back up onto his cart and drove away, leaving Loki there to find his own way.

Loki sighed to himself, then made his way down the street indicated, hoping to find the palace without too much difficulty.

The moon was high in the sky when he finally got to the palace, and it took some haggling with the guard, but he was finally given entry and led into a drawing room and told to wait there for the king.

Meanwhile, Howard almost didn’t believe it when he was told who had come calling so late at night.

“Loki Laufeyson…?” he asked incredulously, feeling like he must have misheard.

His servant nodded emphatically. “That’s the name he’s given, Sire. He says he came from Asgard.”

Howard of course knew of Loki. His entire family had been killed in a coup, all but him. There were few who knew that the boy still lived, most of which were higher royalty from allied kingdoms or trusted servants in Odin’s household. But even with how few knew that Loki was alive, fewer still knew that he had been given refuge in Asgard.

“I’ll see him,” Howard finally said. He’d known Laufey well, as well as his wife Farbauti, and they’d both had rather...distinct features. Long, sharp faces, and the combination of dark hair and pale skin that was common in Jotunheim. It had been years since their deaths, but Howard was certain he could recognize their son anywhere.

The king dressed quickly, and made his way to the drawing room, pausing at the door. There was a tall dark haired man standing in the room, with his back to the door while he looked up at the painting on the opposite wall. He was so still, Howard almost didn’t notice him. Indeed, with his hair and cloak, he almost seemed to blend in with the dark wood panels. However, the man seemed to hear a stirring behind him and he turned to look at Howard.

“King Howard,” Loki said, bowing his head immediately. “Thank you for seeing me.”

Howard came further in, struck immediately by the resemblance Loki bore to his dear departed mother. There was almost an effeminate look to him, with his long, lanky form, fine features, and eyes that were so similar to Farbauti’s that Howard almost felt like it was she herself, not her son, who was staring back at him. However, despite the femininity about him, there was also a sense of danger and power about him, which Howard could already sense simply from being in the same room as him.

“Loki Laufeyson?” he asked, though he didn’t have any doubt about the boy’s identity.

Loki nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“And how do I know that you aren’t an imposter?”

“Few know that I’m alive, so my name isn’t exactly a good one to use if you’re trying to impersonate someone.” Loki had always known of the secrecy about his true identity, after all. They’d always taken necessary precautions at the palace to keep him safe and undiscovered.

“Then where have you been all these years?” Howard asked, eyes narrowing. He was testing the boy; and he wasn’t trying to hide that fact.

“I was taken in by Odin of Asgard, raised by him as his ward.”

“How old are you?”

“A week shy of eighteen.”

“How did you escape notice with my dear friend, Odin?”

“By being an exceptionally good liar,” Loki said flatly. “We always had to lie when there were visitors. Usually, we just said my name was Luke and spun a sob story about me being Frigga’s poor, orphaned nephew.” His heart clenched a bit at the mention of Frigga, though he managed to keep his voice steady and unfeeling.

“Then why are you here?” Howard asked, eyes narrowing.

Loki hesitated, unsure how to state his answer; he finally just decided to be honest about it. “I-I’ve been exiled, I’m afraid.”

Howard, who’d been slowly pacing and studying him from different angles, stopped. “Exiled?” The king looked suspicious now. “Why would Odin exile you?”

Loki took a deep breath. “There was an accident. One that was…my fault.” He paused. “Prince Thor is dead. And so I’ve been exiled.”

Howard stared at him for a long while, unsure which part to address first. Finally, he asked, “Then why are you here?”

“I’m seeking sanctuary, sir. A place to stay while I figure out what to do next.”

“Do?” Howard asked.

“I need to rethink my life,” Loki said. “Every plan I’ve ever had is pretty much ruined now. I’m sorry, I wish I could have sent word ahead, or done something other than show up here so late at night… But this was my only option.” He paused. “I’m sure it wouldn’t be for long, either.”

Howard scratched his beard and considered. The words of the oracle had been replaying in his head ever since he’d left her presence, and they came back now. A stranger would come, and he would make him Tony’s bodyguard.

“Can you fight, Loki?” he suddenly asked.

“Sir…?”

“Can you fight. Have you trained?”

Loki nodded slowly. “Yes, sir. I’m...not as skilled with weapons as Prince Thor was, but I can...um, hold my own in a fight just fine.” He had to cut himself off from confessing that he possessed magic. He’d always been told that Midgard was a queer place, mistrusting of those with magic. He’d have to keep that to himself while he was here, he supposed.

“Good. I believe I have a job for you, then.”

Loki was confused now. “Um, a job, sir?”

“A job,” Howard confirmed. “I’m looking for a bodyguard for my son, Tony. And you’re going to fill the position.”

“I’m...afraid I’m not very experienced in guarding another person, sir.”

“You don’t need to me. I’m looking for someone to keep an eye on him, watch his back, and report anything suspicious you see. Just keep him out of trouble, mostly.”

Loki bit his lip, still uncertain as to how he should reply, before the king said, “I urge you to accept the offer, boy. It’s this, or I send you back out into the night, and the last of the great house of Jotunheim can find his own way in the world.”

“Alright,” Loki finally said. “I accept the offer. Thank you, sir.”

“Great. I’ll have you shown to your chambers, and you’ll meet your charge in the morning.” He rang a bell, and the servant came back. “Show Mr. Laufeyson to the servant’s quarters across the hall from Tony’s chambers. He should be very comfortable there.”

“Thank you, sir,” Loki said, unsure what else he could say. He bowed his head, then following the servant out.

The room he was given was smaller than what he was used to, though he knew he was lucky to have a room at all, and the bed at the edge of the room looked positively heavenly.

“There’s a washroom down the hall, if you’d like to wash up before retiring,” the servant said, then added a nervous, “sir…?” as if he wasn’t sure if he should refer to him like that or not.

“Just Loki will be fine,” he assured him. “I lost my rank a long time ago.”

The servant nodded at that. “Yes, Loki. Would you like me to show you to the washroom?”

Loki nodded and followed him there, but as soon as he got there, he dismissed the servant. “I think I can figure it out from here. You should get back to bed. It’s very late.”

The servant nodded, then departed, leaving Loki alone in the dimly lit washroom. Still, he could see well enough to make out the tub and water spout. He pumped some water into the tub, then muttered a spell to heat it, making sure he was quiet enough that no one heard him.

Loki stepped into the water, and groaned softly at the heat from the water. It was hot, almost scorching, just the way he liked it. Immediately, he could feel the heat working its way deep into his sore muscles. He laid his head back and enjoyed the sensation for a while, then started to scrub himself clean, getting rid of all the dirt and grime that had coated his body during his traveling.

When he emerged from the bath, he felt a bit better, though he was still sore and exhausted and in a strange place without anyone or anything around him that he could call the least bit familiar.

He towel dried his hair with a towel he found on a rack nearby, then wrapped the towel around himself and slipped back down the hall to his chambers.

He noticed that there was now a small, neatly folded pile of clothes sitting at the foot of his bed; a silk shirt and some trousers, he discovered.. He set them thankfully on the small desk that was against the opposite wall, then dropped the towel and slipped nude between the sheets, asleep in minutes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kinda...dragged on for longer than intended in pretty much every place. This was actually just supposed to be the scene right after last chapter, with Loki showing up, but then it turned into this.
> 
> Maybe next time, Loki and Tony will finally meet ;)
> 
> Anyway, pretty much any feedback is totally welcome, whether it's here or on tumblr!


End file.
